


Be Okay

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie's POV of 'Just Us'.





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rootsbeforebranches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/gifts).



> Requested ❤

Ellie hid her shock when she looked up to see Boyd standing there. 

_ He wasn't ever supposed to come in this building _ .

Plastering a wide fake smile, she jumped up to greet him. She felt herself cringing inside as she introduced him to the team. People she honestly wasn't even sure she wanted him to ever meet.

Her stomach clenched when she introduced him and Nick.

_ “Ellie, wait.” _

She had been so  _ sure _ it was the moment she'd been waiting for. It was the look on his face...before he seemed to think of something and changed his mind. Ellie had been tempted to blurt out that she wanted  _ him _ not Boyd, but the risk of getting hurt felt too great. Yes Nick seemed to like her, but she'd been wrong before.

And so she had walked away.

But now here was Boyd, standing in front of Nick.

She had to get them away from each other.

“Gibbs is it okay if I give Boyd a little tour?”

She breathed a sigh of relief under her breath when he gave her the okay.

“What're you doing here?” She asked the second they were out of view and earshot. 

Boyd looked a little hurt at her accusing tone. ‘’Visiting my girlfriend at her work, we didn't get the chance to go on our date last night.”

Ellie bit the inside of her cheek. She had asked for a rain check claiming she had cramps, when really she was wallowing in her self pity.

“That doesn't mean you can just show up when you please, Boyd. This is a federal agency, you can't just visit whenever.”

“Okay, okay I get it.” Boyd said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “But I would still like that tour.”

Ellie gave him a little smile. “Sure why not?”

* * *

Things changed after that and Ellie wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

Nick was suddenly acting like they were just normal coworkers, and Boyd had become more...affectionate.

She had noticed the changes in Nick, and she wanted nothing more than to just talk with him, but he ignored all her calls and texts, escaped at work whenever she thought she had a chance to get him alone, and when she tried going to his apartment he either didn't answer the door, or Boyd wanted to go out.

It was driving her crazy.

Not hanging out or talking with Nick for hours on the phone meant she spent more time with Boyd. Who she  _ should _ , he was her boyfriend not Nick.

“Hey babe.” 

Ellie shoved down the irritation at the nickname that only reminded her of Nick.

“Hey.” She turned around in his arms, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

Boyd tightened his hold on her and kissed her more deeply. 

The butterflies or sparks never came, but the kiss still made her dizzy...that had to mean something right? 

* * *

Ellie greeted Boyd when she walked to where he was parked at the end of the day. She had asked him to pick her up when her car wouldn't start that morning. She would have asked Nick, but with him ignoring her existence .. 

Boyd leaned down and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him back.

“Ellie..there's something I want to tell you..I know we haven't been dating all that long but there's something about you-” She felt her heart race. From being anxious, to ‘oh shit’, to anticipation, she had no clue. 

Boyd kissed her again before finishing, she reacted without even thinking about it too caught up in her head.

“I love you.” 

Ellie blinked at him for a few seconds letting the words register.

When they finally did, she pulled away.

“You..what?”

“I love you Ellie, I know it's early to say-”

No. No.  _ No _ . 

She felt sick to her stomach. 

Boyd kept talking but she was too lost in memories.

_ “All I see is your long locks-” _

_ “That's a good job babe.” _

_ “Bishop you gotta get out of there-” _

_ “I'm trying not to think about it.” _

_ “Because reading makes you happy.” _

_ “Hey Bishop, I'm coming for you.” _

_ “Maybe you can fill me in on this whole district dating scene.” _

_ “All women are looking-” _

“Boyd-” She said interrupting him finally. “I..I can't say it back.”

“Okay, that's fine, I can wait if it's too early for you to-”

“I love someone else!” She blurted out.

Boyd froze, and in a blink of an eye his face went from hopeful to angry. 

“It's that  _ Nick _ isn't it?” The way he spit out Nick's name caught her in surprise, making her take a step back. “I told him to back the hell off and leave you alone! This is all his fault! Did he text you? Because I told him if he did I'd-”

Ellie raised her hand without even thinking about it, Boyd's head snapped to the side from the force of her hand.

“It's because of  _ you _ Nick has been ignoring me?!” She shouted.

“You're with me Ellie! Not him!”

She huffed out a humorless laugh. “Yeah well not anymore! We're done!”

“You can't dump me!”

Ellie gave him a shove, Boyd stumbled back into his car. 

“I just  _ did _ .”

“Oh I see.” Boyd said, angry. “Running off to Nick are we? You've probably been screwing him this whole time-”

Boyd was cut off with a groan of pain as Ellie kneed him. He hunched over, hands hovering over himself like that'd help the pain.

“Fuck you, Boyd.”

* * *

Ellie sat curled in the arm chair she had long since pulled up to her window, watching as the rain drops slid down it. 

Her phone sat on the arm of the chair where it lay waiting for a call that wouldn't come.

Nick had been gone for five days and Ellie had spent every day of them either calling or texting him. It had also been five days since she had an actual night of sleep. She had no idea where he was, only that Gibbs had been the one to offer him time off in the first place. Gibbs knew where Nick was, but had refused to tell her where.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold window. She missed him so much it hurt. All she wanted to do was  _ tell _ him that she knew what Boyd had done, that she wanted him so badly her chest hurt. 

Boyd's I love you seemed to knock some sense into her. She was a strong, independent, smart woman. To hell with waiting for Nick, Ellie would get what she wanted. 

Well...at least she didn't sleep with Boyd. Just the thought now made her skin crawl after she saw his true colors. 

When her phone rang, her eyes snapped open.

Flashing up at her was a picture of Nick holding baby Cody. 

“Nick?!” 

_ “Actually, It's Nicholas’ mother.” _

Ellie felt her voice die in her throat. 

Nick's..MOM?!...so he had gone back to Miami?

She rarely even heard Nick mention his mom..let alone talk about her. 

“Nick's..mom? I- oh wow- okay!”

_“I take it my son hasn't talked about me much?”_   Ellie swore she heard amusement in the woman's tone.

“I- um not really Mrs. Torres.”

_ “Oh dear, call me Delia.” _

She couldn't help but smile a little. But then Ellie remembered she was calling from Nick's phone.

“Okay Mrs. To- Delia, um can I ask why you're calling me? And from Nick's phone?”

She hoped he was okay.

_ “Nicholas has been here for five days, and I can't help but notice how sad my son looks..and I noticed all the calls to his phone.” _

She cringed. “It's a long story..but um-”

_ “Let me take a guess..my son has feelings for you, you feel the same but started dating after waiting for my hopeless son to do something about it, and now he's here to escape.” _

A shocked laughed escaped her. “That's..pretty spot on. Um-wow. Well not so much the escaping part..that's all on me.”

She felt her eyes water a little at her words. It  _ was _ on her. If she hadn't started dating, had just confessed how she felt..

_ “Come to Miami, work things out.” _

Ellie had to catch her phone as it fell from her hand. “W-What? Go to...Miami?” Ellie swallowed. “I don't think Nick would want me there..”

_ “I'll pay for your plane ticket.” _

“Delia!” Ellie said loudly. “You really don't have to do that!”

_ “Listen Ellie..it's Ellie correct? I haven't always been the best mother to my son, for a long time I had neglected him to where Lucia had been more of his mom than I. I'm doing this for him because I want him to have all the happiness he doesn't think he deserves.” _

She closed her eyes and let the words wash over her.  _ All the happiness he doesn't think he deserves _ . 

Ellie thought he deserved a happy ending, no matter if it involved her or not. And she couldn't help but admire this woman.

“Sounds like you're a pretty great mom to me.” Ellie said softly. “Are you sure? I mean I can pay for the ticket-”

_ “No no, you will do no such thing!” _ __   
__   
“Delia?..Thank you.”

The second they hung up, Ellie raced towards her room. She had some light packing to do.

* * *

Ellie had to try and calm her nerves when she got to the door of the address Delia sent her.

Hesitantly she slowly raised her fist to knock on the door.

Nick opened the door and literally choked on air in shock. She bit her lip.

“E-Ellie w-what…”

“Your uh mom called...insisted that I come down here and even paid for my plane ticket..”   
  
“My..mom?”   
  
Nick groaned, taking off inside the house after gesturing for her to come inside. It only made her more nervous. Was he mad she was here? 

She walked in and shut the door before following Nick with her bag.

“Ma! Seriously!” Nick said as she shuffled into the kitchen behind him.

Delia glanced at her, Ellie gave her a small smile as the older woman returned it. She noticed the familiar smile anywhere. 

Ellie glanced at a picture on the nearby fridge of a man who looked like he could be an older Nick.  _ That must be his dad. _

“It's my house Nicholas, I can invite who I please.” Delia shoved by Nick, giving Ellie no chance to say anything before she was wrapped in a hug.

Ellie let out a surprise laugh as she returned the hug. 

“Even more beautiful in person!” Delia said when she pulled away. 

Ellie's cheeks flushed pink. “Thank you, Delia.”

“De-..since when are you calling my Ma by her first name!”   
  
“Nicholas! Go bring her bag upstairs.”   
  
Nick opened his mouth and closed it three times before he grumbled and grabbed Ellie's bag.

She felt nervous once more. Nick hadn't said any more to her then that sentence, and now she was alone with his mom, who although was obviously friendly and liked her enough, still made her nervous.

“Don't worry about him.” Delia said with a roll of her eyes. “My boy likes to be dramatic.”

Ellie chuckled. “Oh trust me, I know.”

Delia smiled. “I can tell. You know my son well.”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I like to think I do, he's my best friend.”

“But you want more.”

Ellie let out a nervous little laugh. “Am I that obvious?”

Delia took Ellie's hands in hers. “I just know what love looks like. My son has the same look for you.”

She let go of Ellie's hands and grabbed a purse off the counter. “Now, I'll be gone for a couple of hours that should be enough time for Nicholas to get his head out of his ass!”

Ellie laughed. “Thank you Delia..for everything. Nick is lucky to have you.”

* * *

It didn't take long for Nick to come down after his mom left and by then Ellie had moved to the bottom of the stairs to wait.

She spotted the nervous look on his face right away.  _ Good she wasn't alone in that. _ This would be the first actual conversation they'd have in three weeks.

She decided to get right to the point. “I know, Nick.”

His eyes snapped to hers. “What?”   
  
“I know what Boyd told you.”   
  
“Did McGee tell you?”

Ellie gave him a confused look. What did McGee have to do with anything? “What? No. I heard it from Boyd himself.”

Now Nick looked confused. “Huh?”

“He told me he loved me.” She said in a low voice. She watched carefully for his reaction.

But he only looked away.

Ellie sighed and put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. Nick gulped.   
  
“I didn't say it back.” She said softly. She  _ needed _ him to know that.

Nick closed his eyes, his face relaxing a little in what Ellie thought to be relief. She swallowed and rested her forehead against his.

“When he told me..it hit me all of a sudden, how could I tell him I loved him back when I already love someone?” 

Ellie couldn't help it as she closed a little distance, her lips brushing against his. It was his chance to pull away if he wanted to. Instead, Nick took over and pressed his lips to hers roughly. She barely stopped a whimper from escaping from  _ finally _ having this happen. She kissed him back and wished it could last forever.  _Butterflies and sparks._

Nick pulled away first, though she could tell he didn't want to. “Ellie..you should probably finish the story.”

She sighed, leaning against him. She decided to leave out some details. “Boyd seemed to snap, started ranting about how it was all your fault, and then everything he had said to you just came out. Nick..why didn't you just tell me? I thought I ruined everything between us when you just started ignoring me.”   
  
“It sounds stupid now..but you were happy Ellie, and even if he was an ass to me, how could I ruin it when he made you smile like he did.”

Ellie smiled at him, her heart filling with more love for this man. “You're sweet, Nick. But if anyone is like that with you..they aren't worth my time.”

Nick smirked a little. “But uh..there'll be no more Boyd's in the future.”   
  
Ellie laughed. “No..just us.”

He wrapped his arms tight around her. “Just us..I like the sound of that.”

She bit her lip. As Nick pulled her tighter against him, Ellie just  _ knew _ . She was done waiting, done pretending, she wanted to just  _ take _ what she wanted.

Boyd's comment of her ‘screwing’ Nick the whole time ran through her head. 

Ellie tried not to smirk at the thought. She may not have done anything with Nick while with Boyd (or ever), but god did she want to.

And they  _ did _ have an empty house right now.

“So um..you're mom said she wouldn't be back for hours..”   
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. “Trying to get me naked already, Ellie? Now that's not very lady like.”

She whacked his chest. “Pants off, Torres. I've waited long enough.”   
  
Nick threw his head back in laughter. It was a wonderful sound that rang through her ears, a sound she missed. 

As Nick took her by the hand and led her upstairs, Ellie knew no matter what happened she'd be okay. That they'd be okay.

Boyd was soon forgotten as she let herself drown in all that was Nick. 


End file.
